<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Said It's Not Your Fault, I Lied by Bubblebirdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749407">I Said It's Not Your Fault, I Lied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie'>Bubblebirdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi screwed up- she screwed up bad. <br/>And Elena, she isn't one to wait around for sorrys or for relationships to be repaired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Said It's Not Your Fault, I Lied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear this was supposed to be a happy Enemies to Lovers type thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t stand too close to the heater babe- plastic melts,” Elena’s eyes flicked over Bobbi, taking in the blonde before she turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen. Bobbi opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it. Instead, she pulled the towel tighter around her and waited for Elena to return.</p><p>“What? No snappy comeback, no witty riposte- oh, so the great Bobbi Morse has finally gone silent,” the words landed cold and cruel as intended, not at all combated by the warm drink Elena handed her. Bobbi just blinked and took the beating- to be fair, she did deserve it. But Elena didn’t tolerate silence very well. “Say something,” it was meant to sound strong and authoritarian; instead it came out soft and hurt.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Elena crossed her arms. Bobbi shook out her blonde curls. “Well, what do you want me to say ‘Lena? I hurt you, and I’m sorry,”</p><p>“You didn’t just hurt me!” Elena spat and her voice rang through the apartment, “you rejected me and humiliated me in front of thousands of people- ¡Qué putas pasa Bobbi!”</p><p>“My PR team-,”</p><p>“Don’t give me that bullshit about your ‘PR’ team,”</p><p>“What if I told you I fired that PR team?” Bobbi’s voice was barely a whisper, “What if I told you that I loved you? What if I told you I would spent every waking moment trying to make it up to you? – I released an official statement the next day about how sorry I am. The whole fucking world believes me,” Bobbi reached out and caught Elena’s arm, “why won’t you?”</p><p>Elena’s eyes were shimmering with unfallen tears, “You know I can’t do that,”</p><p>“’Lena,” Bobbi called after her. Elena paused at the door.</p><p>“You can leave once you’re dry- there’s a box of your things on the kitchen table. Let yourself out,”</p><p>Bobbi’s voice caught in the back of her throat, and she let a tear make its way down her cheek, wiping it away when it threated to fall on Elena’s rug. As though Elena would some how find out. She waited a little longer than she needed to, inhaling the scent of Elena that surrounded her. Taking in the cozy little apartment for what was probably the last time and pretending that the towel was actually her<strike> girlfriend </strike>ex-girlfriend’s arms around her. And then, when the time came, and she couldn’t stall any longer, Bobbi stood up. She put on a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt that had probably been worn more by Elena than herself and folded the towel neatly, leaving it next to the heater. She carried her mug into the kitchen and washed it even though that was probably unnecessary. She would miss the honey soap that was softer than any soap Bobbi had ever used in her life because Elena made by hand. If she had wanted, Bobbi could have closed her eyes and played pretend one last time. But she didn’t because she had already long overstayed her welcome. Instead, she gathered up her things and disappeared into the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>